


Amore e Regolamento...

by EroticCherry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticCherry/pseuds/EroticCherry
Summary: Blackwatch e Overwatch, due fazioni che fino a quel momento non erano mai andate d'accordo...O almeno i buoni rapporti non c'erano tra gli eserciti ma per i Comandanti era tutto diverso... Molto diverso





	Amore e Regolamento...

Blackwatch e Overwatch, due fazioni che fino a quel momento non erano mai andate d'accordo...  
Le due basi operative sorgevano rispettivamente ai due capi della città americana di Dallas; Blackwatch a nord e Overwatch a sud. Entrambi avevano stabilito luoghi d'allenamento e di svago frequentabili esclusivamente da uno o dall'altro esercito.  
A eccezione di un posto...  
Reyes e Morrison spesso infrangevano l'Articolo 19 il quale recitava "non dovranno esserci, per alcun motivo, contatti tra di essi, complotti non ufficiali e coalizioni fittizie. Chiunque venga beccato in reato sarà immediatamente espulso dalla fazione appartenente senza possibilità di farvi ritorno" e loro questo lo sapevano benissimo.  
Da qualche tempo ormai, i due Comandanti si vedevano: tutto iniziò da un semplice invito a pranzo da parte di Jack al quale Gabe non seppe rifiutare. Quell' innocuo invito, si trasformò ben presto in qualcosa di più... Quel pomeriggio Gabriel non riuscì più a trattenere quel macigno e confessò a Jack il grande amore che aveva per lui: ma non lo disse esattamente a parole... Con una scusa al quanto stupida, convinse il Comandante della Overwatch di seguirlo fino alla base operativa nemica e, attraverso porte secondarie in modo che nessuno li vedesse, lo condusse nella sua stanza da letto.  
"Che...Che ci facciamo qui?" chiese con voce alquanto imbarazzata Jack.  
Nemmeno il tempo di avanzare di qualche passo nella stanza che Reyes gli si era già avvinghiato al collo. "Mmmmmh..." gemette Morrison arrossendo. Le sue braccia erano trattenute con forza all'altezza dei polsi dalle possenti mani di Gabriel addosso alla porta, era immobilizzato. Le labbra di Gabe precorsero il collo, arrivando alla guancia destra per poi finire il loro tragitto appena sopra le sue labbra, esitò per un attimo. La tensione era tanta e il respiro caldo delle bocche fece impazzire Jack che d'impulso lo baciò: le loro lingue si cercavano, i pantaloni di entrambi cominciavano a diventare stretti all'altezza del cavallo; le mani scure di Reyes, che dapprima stringevano con forza i polsi di Morrison, ora stavano percorrendo una rapida discesa verso i suoi fianchi... Avevano perso il loro controllo.  
Jack si sentì tirare dolcemente per i fianchi mentre Gabe compiva piccoli passi all'indietro continuando quel bacio che lo stava stregando, lui voleva arrivare al letto. Quando arrivarono ai piedi di quest'ultimo, senza esitare Reyes buttò Morrison sopra facendogli fare un piccolo rimbalzo per l'impatto; "Ora sei mio Comandante" disse con un sorriso poco rassicurante mentre si disponeva a cavalcioni sopra di lui.  
"G...Gabe Ahhhhmmmmmhh!!!" urlò istintivamente quando i loro membri, ancora nei pantaloni, strusciarono "Shhhhhhh! Vuoi che ci scoprano in flagrante?!" Disse mettendogli barbaramente una mano sulla bocca. Morrison scosse la testa come se volesse dire un no. "Bene, vedo che ci capiamo" disse leccandosi il labbro inferiore. Gabriel iniziò a spogliarlo, prima gli slacciò la cintura calandogli di conseguenza i jeans, poi passò alla parte superiore: prese i lembi inferiori della maglia attillata, che metteva in risalto il suoi muscoli, e lentamente la sollevò fino a toglierla; ora era rimasto in mutande. Jack era visibilmente eccitato, il cuore gli batteva a mille e il respiro gli si era fatto più frequente.  
"Ma guardati, sei meraviglioso con quelle guance rosse" gli sussurrò Gabriel all'orecchio premendo il suo bacino contro di lui, poi si rimise in ginocchio sopra le sue gambe e si spogliò a sua volta... Il Comandante della Blackwatch aveva un corpo statuario: i suoi muscoli, i pettorali, gli addominali sembravano di marmo da quanto erano perfetti. E senza il suo solito cappello che mai toglieva, con quei capelli neri tutti spettinati, cazzo se era sexy.  
Con la stessa cautela di cui si era servito per togliergli i vestiti, Reyes sfilò i boxer a Jack lasciandolo completamente nudo (e imbarazzato): il suo pene era duro, la pelle sensibile intorno alla parte finale dell'organo era già umida.  
"Non pensavo di avere questo effetto su di te, Jacky! Sono curioso di sapere cosa succederà tra poco" sogghignò... Cosa sarebbe dovuto succedere tra poco?! Morrison non sapeva se era più la vergogna o l'attrazione corporea che provava a immobilizzarlo. Le risposte non tardarono ad arrivare: Gabe nel frattempo aveva teso il braccio sinistro verso il comodino, aprendone il cassetto e facendone rotolare verso la sua mano una piccola bottiglietta.  
"Sentirai un po' di fresco ma non ti preoccupare...Ti piacerà, ne sono sicuro!".  
Gabriel si era versato un po' di liquido della bottiglietta sull'indice e sul medio che teneva uniti come fossero legati insieme; "Ora rilassati" gli disse con tono pacato mente la sua mano lubrificata scendeva verso il sedere di Jack. Bastò una leggera pressione per penetrare al suo interno e far ansimare quest'ultimo in preda al l'eccitazione più grande. Reyes iniziò a muovere lentamente le sue dita; dentro e fuori, accarezzandogli con l'altra mano la lunghezza: mio Dio quanto lo faceva impazzire vedere il Comandante della Overwatch in quello stato, incapace di reagire mentre il suo corpo chiedeva sempre di più.  
"G...Gabriel! Ahhhh...Sto...Mhhhh Sto...per venire!" ansimò Jack arricciando sotto le sue dita i lembi delle coperte "Oh si Jacky vieni...Vieni per me...Fammi vedere quanto mi desideri!" Ora la mano di Reyes sul membro di Morrison aveva preso un ritmo più sostenuto,lo teneva in tutta la sua circonferenza compiendo movimenti dall'alto vero il basso e viceversa, godeva a sentir gemere Jack per lui; dannazione se lo amava!  
Il suo corpo stava tremando, la sua schiena era inarcata, il suo bacino aveva iniziato a seguire i movimenti della mano di Gabe: stava raggiungendo il punto di non ritorno, ma non era ancora abbastanza, voleva ancora di più. Gli afferrò la testa da dietro e la tirò verso il suo pene "Ti...ti prego! Mhhhhhhhh! E...E perdonami! Ahhh!" disse tra un ansimo e l'altro. Reyes capì subito cosa voleva, "Ai suoi ordini Comandante" rispose scherzosamente mentre gli strizzava un occhio: aprì la bocca facendo aderire la lingua al labbro inferiore e lentamente fece scivolare il membro di Jack in tutta la sua lunghezza all'interno di essa. Gustava ogni centimetro della sua pelle calda, tesa e sensibile ascoltando come un'armonica melodia i suoi gemiti che piano piano stavano raggiungendo l'orgasmo. "Oh cazzo! Gabe...Sei ahhhhh... Sei così fottutamente bravo Ohhhhhhhh!" quella probabilmente era la prima volta che Jack imprecava, o almeno era la prima volta che di persona lo aveva sento farlo.  
La bocca di Reyes arrivò a fine corsa, stava per compiere il percorso inverso ma quando accennò a indietreggiare si sentì trattenere dalla mano di Morrison premuta con decisione dietro alla sua testa: le gambe di quest'ultimo presero a tremare, un liquido caldo invase la gola di Gabriel e un chiaro grido quasi disperato uscì tra i gemiti dell'orgasmo di Jack "TI AMO GABRIEL!!!". Cosa? Aveva davvero sentito bene? Gli aveva urlato un <>! Ma lo aveva detto in modo sincero o era a causa dell'eccitazione?  
Gabe, con la medesima cura con cui lo aveva accolto, fece strisciare il pene di Morrison fuori dalla sua bocca; era ancora duro e tremava a causa degli spasmi dell'orgasmo... La sola vista lo eccitava!  
La reazione non si fece attendere a lungo perché tra le gambe di Reyes qualcosa fremeva e bastò un solo, accidentale, struscio contro la coscia del Comandante della Overwatch per provocarla: strinse i denti lasciando intravedere due arcate dritte e bianche, strizzò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato all'interno dei suoi polmoni per poi liberarla dopo qualche secondo in un sospiro di liberazione e soddisfazione.  
Quanto poco bastava per mandare in corto circuito il cervello di Reyes! Alla sola vista di un cazzo duro era venuto!  
Dalle sue gambe colava il seme bianco, in parte assorbito dal tessuto intimo, e Jack era ancora sdraiato sul letto a fare gli ultimi ansimi post orgasmo... Si vedeva che era stanco, aveva bisogno di riposo. "Vado a farmi una doccia" disse Gabriel pulendosi con dei fazzoletti dopo essersi sollevato in piedi "Prenditi il tempo che ti serve Jacky" aggiunse. "Aspetta!" disse con un filo di voce Morrison "Io...Io ti amo veramente! Averi voluto dirtelo a pranzo ma non trovavo né il coraggio né le parole" A quel punto anche Gabe dovette confessare e si sedette sul letto, accanto a Jack che invece era ancora sdraiato "Tesoro, anche io ti devo dire una cosa: nemmeno io trovavo le parole adatte e il mio istinto ha preso il sopravvento, spero di non averti spaventato... Anche io ti amo, ti ho sempre amato! Perdonami" Morrison non ebbe bisogno di altre parole, fece leva sui gomiti per avvicinarsi al viso di Reyes e i due si scambiarono un lungo e appassionato bacio. Un timido <> fu sussurrato da entrambi le voci contemporaneamente.  
Gabriel si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso il bagno per una veloce doccia; dieci minuti più tardi uscì dalla stanza indossando la divisa da Comandante Blackwatch e lo stemma in bella vista. Si diresse verso Jack, il quale si era addormentato tra le soffici coperte nere e rosse, e gli sfiorò la fronte con le labbra come per dargli un bacio: "Sei Magnifico Jacky, quanto sia benedetto sto pranzo!" pensò tra sé e sé.  
E senza far rumore lasciò la sua camera con il Comandante Morrison al suo interno che dormiva beatamente...  
Ma non chiuse la porta prima di avergli donato un'ultima, dolce e amorevole occhiata come segno di ringraziamento.


End file.
